


Misunderstanding

by Kaz3313



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, My Own AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-15 14:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18671992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Jerry E8-14 is alone on a foreign planet.





	Misunderstanding

In cliche movies or books the saddest point always happens in the rain, storm or anything of that nature. It consists of tears, screaming, and betrayal while the Earth and the Heavens itself mourns beside you. Jerry being a reader himself always found it quite poetic but now, at his lowest moment, found it untrue. Not only did no one care for his suffering but he was quiet about it as well.

Instead he, surrounded by aliens from around the universe, stood in the blazing desert tundra. He had been left with nothing but a few Flurboes and a half-broken blaster. It wasn’t the fact that he’d been robbed nor was it that his weapon was damaged that made his mind a flurry of emotions, he could get money and weapons with ease on a planet like this. No, it was the person who left him on this planet- the one who without a trace vanished. Rick Sanchez.

It wasn’t unusual that during the nights of their bounty hunting that Rick would get restless and get the job done by himself (a tad bit irritating, especially when he would get himself trapped somewhere and when Jerry saved him he’d play the “I had everything under control card”). So the first day he was gone Jerry thought nothing of it- instead he enjoyed walking around looking around planet. Sandy mountains, bustling space ports, and taller than skyscraper statues. He rarely got to see such wondrous for Rick only just started to bring him on his trips.The second day wasn’t too much a worry but the third day brought a slight panic. The fourth day Jerry found out that indeed the bounty they were hunting for was turned in and the fifth he found out it was Rick who did. The sixth day he confirmed Rick left the planet unharmed.

The second day of the third week is when Jerry realized he must’ve been abandoned; every point of evidence pointed to that fact. The reason he was left still didn’t make any sense, Rick hadn’t seemed angry at him…

‘Maybe he just got bored’ that thought is what simultaneously made his blood froth and his eyes turn into waterfalls. Could someone be so heartless as to leave the one who loved them so dearly to die just for the fact he wasn’t...entertaining enough? Could Jerry’s parents have been in the right to warn him, that men like Rick were leeches praying off the easily manipulated? 

Jerry pulled himself together enough to walk over to an empty alleyway before collapsing in a sobbing mess again. He knew the dangers, vulnerable human who knew little of this planet in a dark alley at night didn’t have any good conclusions, but it didn’t matter to him. 

“How could you do this to me?” Jerry asked not expecting anything; especially not a reply nor see the neon green of a portal.

“Do what, babe?” Rick came walking out “ It’s been a hell of a week for me- woah why ya crying? Something-“ Jerry couldn’t take it. Rick acting like he didn’t know, like he didn’t understand. He wasn’t going to be fooled again.

The feeling of connecting his fist to...well anything is absolutely foreign to Jerry ; He didn’t actually expect to be able to land a punch on him much less cause a nose bleed. 

“Woah! Jerbear, what’s gotten into you? Dehydration? Hallucinations?” Rick asked, taking one hand to pinch his bloody nose and the other waving around at the desert tundra.

“What do you mean what’s gotten into me? You left me! You got the stupid bounty and left!” Jerry yelled, his hands still balled in fists.

“Took the...bounty? I’ve been on that guys tail for a while but he just up and disappeared,”

“What do you mean? Your client what’s-his-alien-face already paid you, Rick! You can’t fool me I-“

“Oh, Jerbear I know what happened. The-the other Rick went and uh, t-took ‘em in. Shit- I’ve never told you about the other me’s have I?”

“The other...you’s? Like twins? Clones?” Jerry’s shoulders relaxed but his face was just as perplexed.

“Uhhhhh- I’ll just-just show you,” Rick points his main weapon producing a portal “ Come on- time to- to see the Citadel of Ricks,” he extends a hand.

Jerry stared at the hand, hesitating. What if he was tricking him, dragging him somewhere just to get rid of him. It’s not like Jerry hadn’t seen him do the same thing with aliens they encountered.

“You... t-trust me, don’t you Jerry?” Rick asked, his voice uncharacteristically dipping.

Well, if he didn’t care why would he come back? And even if he didn’t come with him it’s not like he could leave this desert planet by himself.

Jerry grabbed Rick’s hand, jumping into the portal beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> The universe they come from E8-14 is my own! 
> 
> This is also posted on my Tumblr.


End file.
